


Coffee Break

by lashworthe



Category: Roll for Trouble, Tales From Syrill
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: Coffee shop AU for the DnD actual play series, Tales from Syrill.Lead is a rock star just looking for a break to recharge. Verity is a barista just trying to do a job. This is a pure fluff, fluff multi-part fic.





	Coffee Break

Lead shoved his thick red hair up under a beanie hat and adjusted his sunglasses. He hoped that with his hair and eyes obscured he wouldn’t get mobbed by the paparazzi today at least. He was pretty sure they didn’t know where he was staying but there was no telling. 

After nearly 5 straight years on a global tour, Lead couldn’t wait to have a little bit of quiet and downtime so he could write on his next album. Now all he needed to do was find the motivation to actually get any work done. 

The rental he had was nice enough but the coffee pot here made shit to drink so, for the first time in days, Lead was chancing leaving the place and walking to the little coffee shop, ‘A Touch of Magic,’, to get his caffeine fix. 

It was early for Lead, only noon, and the shop was fairly quiet. Decorated in a mishmash of furniture that all looked thirdhand, the scent of fresh coffee, and pastries filled the air and made the small space feel cozy and welcoming. 

Lead stared at the menu like he might order something different than his usual before walking up to the counter. 

“Ready for a magical time?” the barista asked and Lead found himself speechless. 

The tiefling was tall, much taller than Lead and with purple skin dotted in bright white freckles. His horns curled up close to his dark purple hair that was braided back and fell down his back. A tail swished casually from side-to-side as Lead just stared at the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. 

Oh shit. Lead thought as his mouth opened but no words came out. 

He’d been in multiple orgies, wild flings with nearly every combination imaginable and now, in front of one smiling rogue, he was absolutely struck speechless. 

“You okay there?” the tiefling asked, leaning a little closer. 

Lead swallowed hard and felt himself falling straight into those wide, pure silver eyes. 

“Coffee,” Lead managed to say. 

The man smiled. “I think that’s a safe bet at a coffee shop. What kind of coffee?”

“Black. Strong.” 

“Oooooh, are you an artist? They all drink coffee black,” the man asked. 

“I… no,” Lead said and tugged his hat down further.  
“What size?” 

“W-what?” 

The tiefling laughed, a chiming of bells that sent a jump through Lead’s heart. 

“T-tall.” 

“The only tall we serve is me,” the tiefling winked. “So a medium?”

“Yes,” Lead said and hoped that the earth would open up and consume him whole before he said something stupid.

“What’s your name?”

“What?” 

“Your name… for your cup.” 

“Geoff,” he blurted out. “What’s yours?”

Too late for the comforting embrace of a sinkhole to save him for his own stupidity. 

The tiefling just smiled at him. “Verity. Total is $2.50” 

Lead thrust out a twenty and then stared at the offered change before slowly holding out his hand. He hoped the shiver that ran down his spine at the brushing of those warm, purple fingers against his palm wasn’t visible. 

“Just give me a few minutes, okay? You can sit wherever and I’ll bring it over,” Verity said. 

Lead nodded and tried to will his feet to move but they were firmly planted at the counter. 

Verity arched an eyebrow at him before getting to work. Lead tore his eyes away from gawking at the tiefling’s ass and finally found his way to a table and sat down. He drummed his fingers against the table with the beat of the pop song playing over the speakers. It was a little more bubblegum style than he usually hear at shops but the music helped pulled him away from just staring at the counter. 

He hadn’t this kind of reaction to someone before so what was going on? You’ve just been socially isolated for the past few days and this is the first person that’s talked to you. That’s all. He told himself. 

“Geoff?”  
And he is just cute and that’s okay. You just haven’t done this kind of thing like ordered coffee in a long time.

“Geooooooooofffffffffff?”

Just what a beautiful shade of purple and those freckles. It’s like looking into a night sky and seeing all the stars… I bet that could be a song.

He began writing on the napkin in front of him, not looking up until a cup of coffee was set down in front of him. 

“You ARE an artist,” Verity said as he put the coffee down in front of Lead. 

Lead jumped, knocking the coffee over spilling it all over himself, his notes and Verity. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Verity asked, scrambling to grab napkins and start cleaning it up. 

“Brigitte, get some ice in a bag!” Verity yelled back to the counter. 

A red-headed girl poked her head out and nodded before running over with a grocery bag filled with ice.

Verity took hold of Lead’s hand and carefully put the ice over it. “Are you okay?” he asked again.

If only the earth had eaten him, Lead could have avoided this whole thing and now he was left with only one option.

“I’m good. Thank you. Goodbye,” Lead grabbed the mostly empty cup of coffee, the bag of ice and ran out the door without looking back. He’d never be able to come back again. 

He sprinted all the way back home and just dropped onto the floor and thumped his head against the door. This is why he was never allowed in public on his own. What the hell? He was good on the stage, knew all the right moves, had the nimbleness of a bird but now? Knocking over cups and burning himself in front of cute boys. 

He groaned and put the cup down, pausing as he noticed the writing on the edge of the cup. 

‘Geoooof- I like your hair! <3’ 

He hit his head on the door and just groaned. 

Life just wasn’t fair.


End file.
